No Chance
by SKgirl
Summary: Kagome has died, Inuyasha has lost faith in humans. Kagome is somehow resurrected and tries to teach him that the human weakness of compassion is truly a strength. R&R!


A/N: I had three plot lines for this one, but a friend decided I should combine all three. So, quick summary, Kagome has died and been resurrected, Inuyasha has to learn to trust her and humans again because after she died he gave up, and it's also about Kagome proving to Inuyasha that the human weakness of compassion is truly a strength.

Disclaimer: Never putting this again...

Chapter 1: Alone.

And then the minister called out, "we send her on into the next life, hoping that while she lay there, her soul shall rejoice in ultimate contentment."

Inuyasha walked away only to snap his eyes shut and sit on the grass, trying to forget.

It had been his fault after all. That arrow was meant for him. She had to step in the way.

What made it worse was that she smiled, she looked him in the eyes and smiled, knowing she had saved him.

She was always selfless. But he could have taken the arrow and still survived, why had she spared him pain, only to sacrifice her own life.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, and turned to meet eyes with her mother.

"Let's go get some coffee." He had never seen her not smiling, and it hurt him even more.

As they sat in the coffee place in silence, more thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head.

Was it right to have killed Kikyo. She had technically killed Kagome, but he still wasn't sure if revenge was the way to go.

He wasn't sure it's what Kagome would have done.

Her mother grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She still looked peaceful however, hadn't even cried yet.

"It's alright to be angry, and it's natural to blame yourself."

"Is it okay to cry?"

She smirked at him and bit back tears that were filling her eyes.

"If I cry, then that means she's really gone, it confirms my worst fears. But Inuyasha, you should cry, it will save you pain in the long run."

"And how's that?" Inuyasha adjusted the hat on his head.

"Crying would be better than blaming yourself and better than getting angry at her for leaving."

"Are you mad at her?" Inuyasha had tears falling down his face and looked downwards.

"I'm mad at her for being stubborn, and reckless, and most of all, for loving you."

Inuyasha's face changed and he looked almost angry.

"Before you get upset, I'm angry that she loved you, because you took her away, you made my little girl grow up."

They sat in silence as another ten minutes passed by, and finally left the coffee shop, so Inuyasha could go home.

He looked down the well and shivered, he had never passed through it without her, unless he was coming to get her.

He thought of this as their thing. This was her time, he had always thought of it as 'Kagome's home.'

It didn't seem right anymore. She wasn't there, she wasn't alive, it wasn't hers, it was all dead to him now.

He fell into the well and closed his eyes with tears falling. As he climbed out the other side, he met sad faces.

Shippo crying, Sango faking a smile, and Miroku holding it together, putting on a comforting face.

Inuyasha didn't say a word and continued walking. Sango's face dropped, and she inhaled deeply, not sure of what to do now.

As Shippo chased after Inuyasha, still crying his eyes out, Sango leaned on Miroku, crying on his shoulder.

When she stopped crying, she buried her face into his chest and continued breathing. That was a lot right now.

Kagome wasn't breathing, so to Sango, breathing seemed unnatural, as if she had to force herself to breathe.

Miroku picked her up and carried her towards the forest. He walked until he was deep in enough so no one would bother them.

He sat against a tree and put her in his lap, relaxing and trying to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years passed by and things were definitely different.

Shippo was now seven years old and more distant than you could imagine.

Miroku proposed to Sango the moment she woke up, and she agreed, out of loneliness and fear of loneliness.

She was currently pregnant, and wasn't so happy about it.

Miroku was no longer an upbeat person, he had lost the real Sango a long time ago, and didn't have the same energy. He didn't even flirt with her.

No one had seen Inuyasha in the past four months. He supposedly lived in the forest, the last time he had dropped by Sango was one month along, and smiled a few extra times just for him.

He slept in that tree, and visited the well twice a week. He had given up on humans, and it made the others nervous.

For the eighteen months after Kagome died he didn't talk much, and when he did, he spoke of unfaithfulness, lying, and the tricks humans used against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha walked towards the village and waved as he saw Sango. She was now almost 6 months along and you could tell.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"What brings you back here?" She rubbed her stomach and continued smiling.

"Just came for a visit, tell Miroku I said hi, I have to leave though." Sango just nodded and knew he was going to the well.

He walked away and she sighed, scared that this was how life was.

As Inuyasha approached the well, he gulped. He came here all the time, but it was the same every time.

It always made him nervous, and scared.

Of course he hadn't been able to go through the well for at least a year now, but at the same time he knew the trickery of the well.

_Inuyasha..._

He knew that voice, it was Kagome, and tears came to his eyes.

He had daydreams before, but never could he actually imagine her voice again.

He stepped closer to the well and looked down, just to be sure, but then heard her again. _Inuyasha._

He shivered and stumbled in never hitting the bottom, but he hit his head pretty hard on something, and busted through to find himself back in _her_ time.

A/N: I know it's short but I want to take this story very slowly, just so I don't miss anything.

REVIEW! No flamers please.


End file.
